July 30, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The July 30, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 30, 2018 at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. Episode summary Natalya vs Alicia Fox Alexa Bliss remains the undisputed master of mind games in the Raw Women's division, this time exploiting Ronda Rousey's aggression to swing a match that neither were competing in to cost Rousey's training partner Natalya a potential victory in the process. Rousey had been at ringside to support The Queen of Harts in her match against Alicia Fox, who boasted Bliss in her own corner. (Mickie James was out of action for the evening). Alicia was in the driver’s seat when she swatted at Rowdy Ronda, causing Rousey to climb up on the apron and distract the ref. Alexa took advantage by blasting Natalya with a hard right, teeing Alicia up for an easy win. When Ronda pursued Bliss after the match, Alicia again capitalized, jumping Ronda from behind and setting Rousey up for an overwhelming two-on-one-attack. Clearly, Rousey's aggression was building to critical mass (by her own admission), and Raw General Manager Kurt Angle had a solution: Next week, Ronda would have her first-ever Raw match against Alicia Fox. Apollo Crews vs Akam The Authors of Pain’s rivalry with Titus Worldwide persists, largely because Titus Worldwide refuse to roll over for the ascendant powerhouses. So, Akam decided to zero in on Apollo Crews to forcibly extract deference from the veteran tag team. It didn’t quite go the way he’d hoped. After Crews proved to be harder to put away than expected, Akam got desperate and accidentally charged into the turnbuckle, leaving him to stumble backward straight into a match-ending rollup. Sasha Banks & Bayley vs The Riott Squad You’d never think they had to go to counseling. Bayley & Sasha Banks earned their second consecutive victory as a team this week, this time toppling The Riott Squad despite an impressively fought contest from Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan. Building off their matches with Ember Moon over the previous few weeks, Morgan & Logan turned in one of their crispest performances yet, battling back as Bayley & Sasha steadily began to roll. Once Logan was tossed out of the ring, however, Morgan found herself at a numbers disadvantage that became too much to overcome, and Banks & Bayley put her down with a combo of a Backstabber into a Bayley-to-Belly. Results * Singles Match: Alicia Fox (w/ Alexa Bliss) defeated Natalya (w/ Ronda Rousey) * Singles Match: Apollo Crews (w/ Titus O'Neil & Dana Brooke) defeated Akam (w/ Rezar) * Tag Team Match: Bayley & Sasha Banks defeated The Riott Squad (Sarah Logan & Liv Morgan) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Renee Young Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:WWE television episodes